


the beating of our hearts is the only sound

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Office Sex, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, dom!jae, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: brian is sure that if it wasn't for jae, he'd be dead.





	the beating of our hearts is the only sound

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [day6_ficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/day6_ficfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Young CEO Kang and new hire Jae! You can do whatever with it but Top/Dom Jae and Bottom/Sub Brian

brian’s head felt like it was going to split open any moment now. the meeting that he had just had turned to shit when his client decided that if he would not meet her rather unique requests, she would pull out of the deal.

it’s not his fault that he was not ready to invest in a pyramid scheme. he may have done some questionable things in the beginning of his career, but now he knew what he was doing. he wasn’t the ceo of the best business in advertising for nothing. 

he threw his head back as he finally fell in his seat, taking a look at the clock on his wall. it read 9 pm and he knew that most of his employees had already left. he should probably head home too, maybe have one more coffee on his way there, just to keep him energized until he actually could fall on his unmade bed. 

sighing, he closed his laptop with a small  _ thud _ , ready to stand up and say goodbye to the almost dead plant next to his window. his actions got interrupted however, when the door to his office opened, making him look up. there he stood, brian’s newest secretary and newest dom. 

he smiled at jae as he put his unfinished files in his bag. “i’m almost done and we can leave, ok? i’ll drop you off,” he said, picking up his jacket from the back of his chair. 

“no,” jae said, walking over to where brian stood. the younger knew that voice. it was his dom voice. he instantly looked down, almost falling on his knees in front of jae. 

trying not to whine when he felt jae’s hand on his cheek, brian looked up again. instantly met with the elder’s cold stare, he blushed. god, why did jae have to be like that? why couldn’t he just ask to carry his bag downstairs. 

“you’re going to do as i say, you will obey every order i give you, ok, pup?” brian nodded, still struggling to look jae in the eyes. 

“and you can safeword out any moment. don’t hold back, baby.” again, brian nodded, letting out a weak and pathetic  _ ‘please’.  _

he was wrecked and jae didn’t even touch him yet, but despite this, he could feel the ghost of jae’s fingers around himself, inside him, spreading brian open with diligent moves and shallow thrusts. he wanted the elder so badly, that all logic left him. he was jae’s to play with, he was only made for jae to please. 

so he did the only thing he was sure his dom wanted in that moment. he dropped to his knees, hands already reaching for jae’s belt to fasten it open. 

jae tutted as his hand slapped brian hard across his cheek. an unspoken warning. still, that didn’t stop brian from extending his hand. he wanted to show his dom just how desperate he was, he wanted jae to know that he  _ needed  _ him. 

jae wasted no time in grabbing the younger by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up to his feet. “you said you’d obey me, but at the end of the day you’re just a slut that wants to be filled and nothing more, isn’t that right, doll?” 

whining, brian tried to steal a kiss from jae, but he was only met with a sigh. brian went still, not wanting to disappoint his dom any more than he had already did. as he swallows the protest on his tongue, he looks up. 

jae doesn’t look disappointed. on the contrary, his eyes are so full of love that it makes brian blush deep red, all thoughts of wanting jae to spread him open on his desk and take him raw tossed aside. 

he only wished for jae to kiss him until all he could feel and think of are his lips against his. nothing more, nothing less. yet, suddenly, jae’s eyes filled with lust, as he bent brian over the desk, letting his hand stroke the back of his neck. 

brian tightened his muscles, preparing for the impact of the elder’s hand on his bottom, but just like before, it never came. he whined and moaned, in hopes that it will rile his dom up, that jae will finally give in and treat him the way he wanted. 

just as his posture was relaxing, as he let out a soft exhale, the hit came. the material of his slacks minimized it, but still, brian could feel the imprint of jae’s hand across his cheek. he  _ craved  _ for more. 

the younger whimpered when jae’s fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and just as quickly pulling them down to pool around his ankles. without the second layer covering his ass, his dom hit brian’s cheek again, the sound and the jolt of pain going straight to the brunette’s dick, which was aching to be touched. 

brian wiggled his hips, trying to get his own underwear off without using his hands, an attempt which only proved to be worthless after the five seconds of him doing so. he heard jae chuckle behind him just as he felt his briefs be pulled down too, leaving him naked from waist down. he felt powerless and exposed, knowing that jae was still dressed in his suit, and he loved every minute of it. 

brian heard the sound of a zipper being opened, and for a second, all he could think of was jae inside him, jae spreading his cheeks apart as he pushed in slowly. 

“babyboy, i brought some toys from home for us to play with,” jae said. “do you want me to use them?” the younger nodded against the dark wood, too eager for anything that jae was to give him. a hand squeezed his right cheek, letting it stroke the round curve of the younger’s ass. brian felt the tiny needles barely breaking his skin. 

brian mewled, pushing against the gloved hand that was on his ass. “ _ please,  _ sir. please spank me, pease, i need it.”

jae snorted as he changed hands to continue stroking the still bruised skin. “would it be a punishment if you enjoy it, pup? we’ve talked about this, sir will only punish you when you do something bad.” 

again, the younger whined, turning his head slightly to look at his dom. “please… i-i’ve been bad, sir.”

that made jae stop his caressing, his gloved hand pressing lightly on brian’s hip. “really, now? and what is it that you did?” the dom asked.

brian turned even more, trying to stand up on wobbly feet and stare at the elder with unheard and unimaginable confidence. “i… i didn’t eat the food you prepared for me today,” he admitted as his cheeks turned pink. that wasn’t what he wanted to say, not even close, but there were no take backs in real life. 

the brown haired man quirked an eyebrow, his arms sneaking around brian’s waist to pick him up and settle him on the desk, extra careful as to not touch the younger’s body with the hand that wore the vampire glove. 

“so what you’re saying,” he started, his hand playing with the tiny hairs on the back of brian’s neck, “is that you broke our number one rule, baby?” 

brian frowned, pulling back to show jae his frown too. “that wasn’t our main rule, jae! what the fuck?”

jae just smirked, hand moving down to rest on brian’s hip, right below his waist. he just winked at the younger, as his fingers started poking his sides, tickling the sub until he was reduced to a giggly and breathless mess in his arms. 

brian tried to push jae away, arms weak already, but that only made the elder continue the torture, if not at an even faster pace. brian felt powerless, as if everything was taken away from him, and this wasn’t even part of the actual scene. 

“j-jae,” he managed to stutter out in between laughs. the dom hummed, pulling back to look brian in the eyes. even through the tears which have accumulated in his eyes, brian could see the love written on jae’s face. it made him blush. 

“please stop,” he pouted, knowing that the action would make jae do anything he asked for, “my tummy hurts.”

it was the elder’s turn to frown, and before brian could say anything, jae leaned in, kissing him across his stomach. the press of jae’s lightly chapped lips was barely there, nothing more than a simple butterfly kiss, but it still made brian’s stomach do flips, while his heart stopped. 

they were no longer in the headspaces they had been in five minutes ago, this was purely an intimate and romantic scene. something that lovers usually did. and they weren’t that. not yet, at least. so brian did the most logical thing his still horny mind could come up with. he whined and tried to get jae to move his mouth lower. 

he heard jae chuckle, before feeling the elder’s hot breath on the tip of his dick, sending shivers down brian’s back. he needed the elder to take him in his mouth  _ now,  _ so with the little power he had left, he pushed his hips up, until the tip touched jae’s lips. 

he shuddered when jae’s tongue licked a trail down, collecting the precum from the tip and dragging it down, before pulling back up and wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist. 

“i really wanted to spank you, pretty, but i think your punishment for now is completed, huh?” jae said, his mouth inching closer to brian’s pulse point, until brian gave out a loud cry as the elder sunk his teeth in the flesh. he whined even louder when he heard jae take the glove off, disposing of it on the desk, far from where they wanted to play. 

“now, now, baby. sir knows best, right?” brian felt himself nod, despite not being aware of doing it. “and what is my baby supposed to do?”

brian whined, but quickly recited the words when he noticed jae pulling away. “baby needs to listen no matter what. unless baby feels uncomfortable with what sir says.” jae gave his shoulder a quick peck, murmuring a  _ ‘good boy’  _ against his skin. 

“i want you to suck my cock, love,” jae said, gently pushing brian onto his knees. brian dropped on the ground, his knees hitting the carpet with a loud sound and the man was sure that by the time they would be done, his knees would be bruised. 

but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he found himself in the same position two times in a night, eager to please his dom and to show him how much he wanted him. the younger opened his mouth, tongue sticking out and little breathy moans coming out every now and then, whenever he saw jae inch closer, a teasing smile on his face. 

the brunette watched as his dom finally pulled the zipper down, brian’s eyes widening at the realization that jae hadn’t been wearing any underwear. he licked his lips as his thighs rubbed together, trying to get some friction on his own hard dick. 

“please, sir,” he murmured, voice barely above a whisper. “i need you, i need to feel you on my tongue.” before even finishing his pathetic pleading, he felt the tip of jae’s cock pushing between his lips, not rough enough to make brian choke on it, but still not as gentle as their first few times. 

without much thought, brian began to suck on it, the teasing way that he always started with. he leaped at it, enjoying the bitter taste of precum that leaked with each particular hard suck. he knew how to make jae come undone in just a matter of minutes, a kittenish lick here, a light scratch of teeth there and the dom would cum down his throat. 

brian opened his mouth wider, until the tears left in his eyes started falling from the pain which shot through his jaw. he closed his eyes, stilling the movements of his head. an obvious message to his dom, a green light to ruin him. 

starting off with shallow thrusts, jae was quick to build up a fast rhythm, fingers threading through the soft dark locks, a gentle reminder of his adoration for brian. his other hand, however, began to lightly caress the high of his cheek, wiping away the tears, while murmuring soft praises. 

“you’re such a good boy, love, letting me break you and put you back together. you’re my best pup, isn’t that right?” fingers tracing the lines of his face, they stopped right on his nose and suddenly, brian was unable to breathe. his eyes shot open, searching for jae’s, only to relax when he felt the pressure diminish for a moment. 

“you know what you have to do if it’s too much, yes?” when brian tapped his thigh two times, their agreed safeword for situations like this, the dom resumed his actions. his fingers blocked the air which brian needed so badly, while each thrust became more hectic. 

it was bliss for brian, being used like this, knowing that he was doing something like this in his own office, the office in which he would hold a meeting with sungjin almost every week. it made the blood in his body rush down, straight to his already too hard and aching dick. he needed the release. 

the younger squeezed his thighs together one more time, with the last powers which he held, and began to rub them together, hoping that his dom would be too caught up with chasing his own orgasm to notice the sub misbehaving. it wasn’t until he felt the weight of jae’s shoe pressing on top of his naked dick, leaving him to whine around the throbbing cock in his mouth. dribbles of spit and precum falling down his chin, he was a mess. 

the shoe was only pressed harder when jae noticed just how much the younger was loving the treatment, his cheeks red and eyes trying and failing to focus on jae. before the dom knew it, he was cumming with a low groan, filling brian’s mouth up. the brunette did his best to swallow it and when his dom finally pulled his dick out gently, he let out a pained cough. 

everything felt raw, from his abused throat to his reddened penis, which despite being stepped on, was still standing proud, yet almost mocking. brian was already letting himself float, not sensing the arms which carefully picked him up to carry to the couch on the far corner. he didn’t notice that he jae was calling his name either, not until he felt the elder’s lips press right below his ear, action which almost always made him come back to his senses. 

“i want to make you finish, pup. may i? are you ok with cumming right now, baby?” 

brian nodded, not trusting himself to form any actual words at that moment. still, he spoke a soft ‘please’ when he realized that jae wasn’t going to do anything until he actually confirmed. 

the moment jae’s long and cold fingers wrapped around his dick was the moment which made brian’s vision darken. just the simple touch enough to make him spill after hours of teasing. the younger fell against jae’s chest, his breathing uneven and rushed. 

he was surrounded by darkness, but he was not scared, nor feeling alone. he felt at peace, the faint squeeze of his dom’s arms around his body, was the only comfort that needed at the moment. brian wished for nothing more than to let himself fall from the clouds he was floating on. 

the soft kisses pressed all over his skin made him turn his head to face the elder. brian puckered his lips, not even two seconds later feeling the light peck jae gave him. he snuggled closer, weakly wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, trying to glue himself to jae. 

“baby, you’re gonna make your shirt even stickier,” jae said as he tried to push the younger away a bit, just so that he could clean the drying cum. brian whined loudly, but he was just met with a light chuckle and a kiss. 

his dirty white shirt was taken off, an old tee which smelled a lot like jae replacing in, before his whole body was wrapped in his favorite blanket. he was at ease and nothing could make him feel otherwise. 

“you’re taking a break.” 

brian stood up fast, almost falling from his place on top of jae. “i am what now?” he asked, before pulling the blanket closer again. “i-i can’t take a break now, jae. i have things to do, we’re… it’s summer, people are ought to need new ads, i  _ have  _ to work.”

jae just raised an eyebrow in warning. 

“... i’m taking a break,” he finally said after trying to give jae the same look. the elder kissed his cheek, gently maneuvering him back to lay on top of him. he knew better than to put up an actual fight with his dom. after all, brian knew that jae only looked out for him, only wanted the best for his obedient little submissive. “wait! what other toys did you bring?” 

jae laughed, his hand squeezing brian’s ass lightly. “that’s for me to know and for you to find out, pup. but not now, another time.” 

brian pouted, but he quickly broke into a small smile when jae booped his nose with his.

“good boy,” he said as he pressed one more peck on top of his forehead. he let his head rest on top of brian’s. “my baby, try to sleep. i’ll get you home, ok?” jae whispered against his hair, his long fingers petting it, occasionally tugging on it to get rid of the knots which formed from the sweat.

even though he still felt gross and dirty, he nodded. and then, surrounded by jae and the love he held for his dom, the soft melody of jae’s lullaby and his steady heartbeat, brian fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that the prompter enjoyed this, but tbh i hope anyone who reads this did


End file.
